


I Love You Too

by seoulsecret



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Complete, Concerts, Confessions, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulsecret/pseuds/seoulsecret
Summary: EXOPLANET Concert is held in Jakarta. They were so amused yet astonish of how strong their fandom is. The concert is filled with their fans, staffs, and organizers.EXO is full of enthusiasm in selecting their lucky fans at the crowd. So, as they picked, the fan get to sit at the center of the stage while EXO performs right in front of her.When the performance ended, EXO question their fan of who's her favorite idol, all of them were anticipated by her answer. As she responded, members were surprised including one member named Kim Minseok.





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> All right reserved. No parts or this story may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the prior permission of the author.

"Now, we will select our lucky fan!" Chen shouted using his mic as the crowd started squealing and yelling for them to be a picked. 

Second passed. The EXO picked their lucky fan and guided her to the center chair of the stage. As the fan already seated, the EXO continue their performances. 

 

As their performances ended, the members gather around to their fan. They started asking a question like what is her name till they question who's her favorite member.

"Who is your favorite idol in EXO?" Suho questions gaining their fan attention. The leader expecting to be chosen by their fan. The members anticipated at their fan's response. 

"Hunhan" the fan shyly respond and flustered of the sudden question of the leader of the EXO. 

The members were surprised at their fan reply. Xiumin, on the other hand, was forced to smile while Luhan and Sehun high five to each other. 

 

As the concert ended, the members went back to their separated van. They looked tired and exhausted, however, smile still plastered on their faces of how the concert successfully ended.

The EXO was sleeping peacefully till they reach their dorm. 

As they reached their destination, the member wakes their members so, they could get inside the dorm to take a rest for their next schedule later. 

 

After they put their bag in the room, they went to the living room to sit on the couch while the rest sit on the floor. 

Yixing retrieves what their fan replied earlier at the concert. "It's kinda bit funny knowing how strong the Hunhan fandom is." Yixing sudden said while his eyes focus on the movie that is airing right now. 

Xiumin remembers again, causing him to frown. 

"I know, I still can't believe it either," Luhan remarked between his laugh. Xiumin gets up and instantly proceeded towards to his room with heavy step and frown plastered on his face causing the member to startle.

Kris stares at Luhan "is there something wrong with Xiumin?" Kris asks wearing his usual poker face. 

"As far as I recall he was acting like that after the concert, I believe" Luhan replied.  "I just don’t understand why he’s behaving strangely because it was kinda unusual to see him like that"

"That's odd." Kris stated."Yixing what did say again?" Kris ask. He requires confirming if all his previous thought to Xiumin were accurate considering he felt strange the way Xiumin’s act.

"I only stated how Hunhan fandom is strong" Yixing responded. 

"Now I get it" Kris exclaim as if he just solve a crime. "Luhan could you go to your room and ask him what wrong, maybe he'll tell you the real reason, however, please don't give up in knowing." Luhan nodded. 

 

On the other hand,  Xiumin's  laying on the bed back facing onto Luhan.

Luhan sees that Xiumin is shaking, he immediately runs toward the latter and sits on the bed as he caresses the latter's back. 

"Xiumin, are you okay? do you want me to bring you food?" Luhan concern. Xiumin instantly squats while back facing onto Luhan. 

He gently shifted to Luhan, as Luhan eyes widen of how puffy Xiumin's eyes are and how red his nose is. Like he's been crying for a minutes or so. "Why are you crying?" Luhan worriedly questioned. He's about to wipe the latter's tears.

"Stop, it will be hard for me.." Xiumin gloomily replied stopping Luhan to do it. Luhan put his hand down, disappointment and concern plastered on his face. 

"Then, tell me why are you crying?" Luhan pleads. 

"Why do you care? Why don't you go to Sehun?" Xiumin coldly responded. 

Luhan eyes turn confused. He doesn't even know what the older is talking about. "Why would I go to Sehun?" he asked. "Please tell me what is wrong and tell me the reason why you are acting this way because it's hard for me too..."

"Don't you still get it?" Xiumin asked. "I love you, Luhan... ever since you went to China, I feel so sad and lonely not seeing you and not being with you..."

Now, Luhan gets it now. He gets it now and he finds it a relief that their feeling is mutual. Xiumin is not in the one sided because Luhan loves him too. " Every time we had fake kisses, I kept on wishing that one day, this fake kisses that we had can turn to be a real kiss," Xiumin said as he downcast. "I'm sorry if you feel disgusted."

"No, I'm not" Luhan exclaim causing the latter to look up. "I wish too that we could get a real kiss. Xiumin, I love you too... and thank you because you felt the same way, I felt for you..."

"Luhan-" Xiumin interrupted when Luhan kisses him. As the latter, respond back to the kiss. They kiss passionately. 

As the kiss ended. Luhan stares at those beautiful eyes. "Xiumin, will you be my boyfriend?" Luhan ask. 

The latter planted a kiss on Luhan lips. "Yes, I love too" Xiumin answer. "But what about Sehun?"

"What about Sehun? Sehun and I are just friends and we are like twins and besides, he had a boyfriend named Kai." Luhan answer for his boyfriend to stop getting jealous.

"I'm sorry, Luhan" Xiumin apologizes because of how embarrassing this is. 

"It's okay." Then Luhan kisses Xiumin again. 

 

On the other hand, behind their door, someone's listening to their conversation. 

"Hyung, I win" Chen exclaim. He looks at the leader with a smirk lingering on his face. Kris fetches his money in his pocket and gave it to Chen. 

"Hyung, does that mean, Xiuhan is real?" Yixing exclaim. He's giggling knowing that he just created a fan club for his two best friends. And now he's the president. He called himself as Emperor Yixing.

"Whatever, hyung," Tao said leaving those three. 

"Hyung, can I join?" Chen pleads. Yixing nodded as they went to their shared room to start their fan club leaving Kris.

"Aigoo," Kris said. As he went toward back to the living room while smile plastered on his face knowing that Luhan and Xiumin is a real couple.  


End file.
